Full Bloom Vespertine
by Ai-Strike-Chu
Summary: Innocence was a city where things were not meant to be understood but were meant to just happen. Their lives revolved around a dichotomy of Black Order versus Noah. - In Innocence, at night, we'll let them bloom. AU. Full summary inside. Rated M for safety.


**A/N: I have changed my summary SOOO many freaking times, it's somewhat ridiculous... But I can't stop til I find the right one XD**

**Full Summary:** It's the year 2037, and Allen has lived a fairly ignorant life but then one fateful night he experiences the dark underground world hidden within the streets of the city Innocence. The Black Order are after him, the Noah are after him and the both sides are bent on killing each other. Then enters the estrange Kanda Yu, returning after eight years, with reasons unknown. Dangerous motives that even elude himself...

**Chapter Summary: **Within the past three days Allen learns that his life, his city, and all the people he knows are not what they seem.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray Man + characters. Just this plot.

**Warnings:** This chapter will switch tenses (past vs. present) so beware! But will be indicated by an obnoxious breaker. Rated M for safety. And for violence, and language, and for definite sexual themes later... Enjoy!

* * *

Session 1: Beyond Recollections (On Heavens-Vengeance)

Part 1: 3 Days Hindsight

**xXx  
**

**FBV*FBV*FBV*FBV*FBV**

**xXx  
**

_"You got the directions and location I sent you right?"_

"Yeah I did."

_"Have you left yet?"_

"Nah."

_"Well get on going then! You don't want to be late~"_

"Hn. You sound kind of nervous."

_"Hahaha~ I'm not! But remember, let the thugs rough him up a bit and then go in for the kill okay?"_

"Don't worry I got it."

_"Okay good. Oh! Are you going to do that one thing I said you should do?"_

"No."

_"Awwww, c'mon! You gotta add some flare or else it'll look too boring!"_

"I highly doubt that."

_"Fine. I'm sure you'll still seem badass anyways. You always do~"_

"Hn."

_"Hahaha~_

_"... Hey."_

"Hm?"

_"Thanks."_

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

_"Alrighty, I'll phone you in the morning."_

_"Bye~"_

* * *

It was one of those clear summer nights where it was late and not many cars were out. The roads, only plain concrete were basked in a rich honey-colored glow of the street lights, nothing to offer but what was above it; an impossibly distant sky.

There was a light breeze, pleasant and warm as a young man shadowed in all black stood on walkway of a bridge that was a part of the freeway, only a few feet away from where the land; a mess of greenery and beautiful, tangled trees dropped off onto the cold, grey stone of concrete and cement.

An equally black car was hidden from view, lurking within those trees. An attempt to not disturb the nature around that rested in peace.

It had already been two hours since he last received a call, telling him to wait here. He hadn't been waiting long but sleep was already dragging on him, pulling his eyes closed. It would have been easy to fall asleep but he had to resist despite it being almost two o'clock in the morning.

Instead he looked down the road towards the sign of urban life. He could see gold and silver intermittent lights shining in the distance, far away in the huge, black and dark honey distance that were air traffic signals, flow of cars and all the other city lights twinkling like little stars.

It was somehow contemporary and rhythmic, but mad and crazed.

His vision blinked back towards the trees, just barely making out the silhouette of his car, distracted by bloody red poppies blooming like wildfire over the patch of land while his nostrils were filled with their heavy, pungent aroma.

He went over and bent down, plucking a poppy from the ground, twiddling the stems between his fingers. Watching as it left dirt around his fingertips, black and wet against his skin.

The petals were smooth and cool as he rubbed the velvet skin between his fingertips and he felt graves in their coolness, kind of like the coolness of death.

He smirked at that. Such beautiful lively things shouldn't mock the dead.

But he put his thoughts to a semi halt when he heard struggling sounds coming from around the bridge.

It didn't take much effort to look past the poppies and see all the red blooming and spill everywhere. It also didn't take much an effort to hear the tears and rips of roots, thoroughly mangled, ugly without their bright petals and leaves; _will it live? _he leisurely pondered, and then he smiled.

But he stood there for a moment longer than was necessary, no expression in his eyes except a smile on his face, with the moon casting a ghostly glow and long slanting shadows over himself, the graffiti walls of the bridge, and the ground.

The moon graced it's radiant light that made the extension of himself shine in an ethereal brilliance.

The young man smiled again. It was time.

_**'Go in for the kill' **_

And then everything became still and peaceful, as a dream.

The flowers smelled heavy in the air. There was the road, dark in both directions, nothing to be seen, nothing to be heard.

Just a long stretch of dead concrete going on and on and on...

**xXx  
**

**FBV*FBV*FBV*FBV*FBV**

**xXx  
**

_"Hindsight. It's like foresight without a future." _

Allen remembers being told that once, by Mana. He remembers his father having one of those weird moments where he tried to sound philosophical, while having one-too-many sips of French wine. Allen always thought Mana sounded more silly than insightful but he believes him now. He believes all of the things his old man of a clown said. Eight years after his death.

Allen remembers that particular insight being said after their encounter with a strange man whom Mana seemed to know. A man with long saffron red hair, tied in a low ponytail and a white mask covering his right eye but showing off the left; a vicious amber.

Cross Marian. That was his name. The name of the man Allen became reluctantly familiar with after Mana's death eight years ago.

And that man was- no _is_- the reason for all the trouble that Allen is in now.

Cross was never the ideal guardian for Allen. A man who couldn't find nothing good in life that was better than sex, better than smoking, drinking, or gambling.

Allen is sure he has been exposed to things at the rated R level. No wait, with Cross there should be a whole new rating beyond R.

Allen looks out into the sky, he sees dusk approaching fast, watches the marmalade skies mesh and blend with magentas and violets. The sun is still big and warm, it's rays kissing Allen's face leaving specks of gold on his warm buzzed cheeks.

But despite all the warmth, he seems to care less about the detail and it makes him feel somewhat cold. His life, everything, has officially given out on him.

He feels as though his life were a mockery. The last three days proves that and now he knows better. The town Innocence is nothing like how it's name entitles. The days were a farce, or rather a mask of what the city truly holds. The real Innocence comes out at night, filled with violence, deceptions, and many more secrets that keep on piling over each other, hidden within the darkness of the night.

Innocence is one of those underground cities, where the system can't get a firm grasp on it. Ruled by the darkness, where it truly only came out alive at night. And the ones who didn't know about Innocence, were ignorant fools, just like himself.

_'Listen kid, there's nothing you can do about it... This is the real city of Innocence.'_

That's what Cross said before Allen ran off. He couldn't take it to hear much more of Cross's bullshit guidance. He didn't want anything to do with this!

_Dammit-_ even Lenalee, his closest friend, knew of the dark secrets this town was made of.

That little act of worry on Friday, the little show of concern that she put up... was it all fake? A ruse to drag him into this dark world he wasn't even aware of?

Whatever it was, Allen is sure that Lenalee knows what Innocence truly is.

Who else knew? Cross obviously knows, being the one to personally introduce Allen to it. But, did Lenalee's brother, Komui know? How many of their friends were aware? What about Road? Could she have possibly known? Is he really the only ignorant one? A misled fool?

He bites on his tongue. His mind feels intoxicated and his heart, heavy with lead.

All Allen wants now is for the day to end. Nothing makes sense anymore. After all what is there to do now? What is there left?.

_**'Don't stop. Keep walking.'**_

Mana... That was the last advice he heard from his father before he died. The one advice Allen will always treasure in his heart. A tear slides down his cheek as the words continue to echo in his head. Mana hasn't change... he still sounds the same.

With that, he steadies his gripping thoughts of doubt, and all the detestable emotions in his heart and keeps on walking.

He strolls along the road and up ahead he can see the Heavens-Vengeance bridge where it connects to the highway that leads to London. It's also a quick shortcut to Innocence's downtown; the fast-paced urban locale where people meet up to buy coffee from some cafe, the heart of the city with dazzling lights- the makeshift stars from various shops, clubs, cars that keep on twinkling until dawn comes around. He used to live in that heart, right on the main street, the aorta where the movement is always pumping, the never-ending consistency of life.

And now looking back at the stark white bridge he senses trouble from a mile away but he also senses relief too.

So should he go down that path?

He grips at the hem of shirt, what can he really do? Run away? To where? London? All these questions and distress only succeeds in making him feel more dizzy.

He decides against it, makes a sudden turn to the left and heads out towards the park.

The last hour of the day arrives by the time he reaches there. Twilight breaks off into the night, the moon still hidden somewhere within the sky as it fills with blues, indigos and violets.

Allen tries to resist the urges to call Road. She would know what to say and how to make him feel better but he refuses to worry her while she's with her family in Paris.

Oh but Allen's mind is slowly breaking, he's not sure how much longer he can hold himself together. He inevitably fails, he really wants to hear her voice.

His back slides against a tree next to a small path opening that leads into a dense cluster of woods. He takes out his phone and dials her number. Once he hears ringing he feels instantly glad that her phone can answer all sorts of calls, even international ones.

But it rings once, twice, and five more times before disconnecting.

He tries once more and it disconnects, he tries a few more times all leading to the same result.

Crashes of troubling thoughts attack him but he pulls himself together, he's not going to lose hope. Besides he knows another way to reach Road. Allen grasps his cell phone again and dials another number.

Now it rings once, twice, five more times and...

_"Hello?"_

"Oh! Uh... hello Tyki it's Allen."

_"Allen? Did you need something? Why are you calling?"_

"Um yeah that... uh, well you see I was trying to call Road but I couldn't reach her... Um is she around? Could I possibly talk to her?"

_"Oh. Sorry boy but you can't."_

"What? Why not? I really need to talk to her."

_"Look, it's not because I don't want you to-"_

"Then why not!"

_"Calm down boy, listen... She sort of ran off somewhere."_

"WHAT?"

_"Yeah I don't know where she is and she's obviously not answering any calls."_

"Where could she have possibly gone? How could you let her run off in a big city like Paris! Why aren't you trying to look for her?"

_"Settle down, look she left a note saying she would be safe and that she would meet us back in London."_

"How can you tell me to settle down? Something horrible can happen to her! You guys are supposed to be coming back today! With Road!"

_"Boy, don't worry she's not alone. She's with Yuki."_

"What? Who is Yuki?"

_"Yuki is a woman that Road greatly admires, a good drinking buddy, a deranged woman, and... Sheryl's ex-wife."_

"... Sheryl's ex-wife? What? And Road is with her?"

_" Yes that's right and that's what I believe and what Road said in her note. You see, Sheryl had convinced Yuki to spend time with us while she was in France and well Road really missed her so she probably decided to tag along with Yuki for the weekend."_

"And you're okay with that?"

_"Sure, I trust them. Sheryl, naturally is a bit worried but he trusts them too. (Somewhat.) So, you think you can try to trust Road as well?"_

"Yeah... I guess I can."

_"Don't worry, this isn't the first time she's done something like this. I mean, you know how she is but if I'm able to contact her I'll let her know you called okay?"_

"Okay..."

_"Oh, one more thing."_

"Huh?"

_"Are you okay?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"When you called you sounded... I don't know upset or something... Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine! I just really wanted to hear Road's voice, I miss her. I guess I freaked myself a little bit out when I couldn't reach her."

_"Hmmm... I see. Young love, how precious haha~ ...Oh shoot, my plane is starting to board. It's been delayed for hours, we'll have to end our chat here. And hey, if anything, I bet Road is already waiting for us in London."_

"Haha right. Well goodbye Tyki, have a safe flight."

_"Thank you. And do try to rest easy tonight, okay? Haha~ Goodbye, boy."_

Allen lets the line drop dead, lets the phone drop to the ground, and lets his thoughts drop off into a void where not even himself can access. Every bone, fiber, sinew in his body feels drained, all of his energy evaporated through his pores as cold sweat. There's nothing left now.

There's nothing left to feel.

Which is why it's so easy for Allen to shut his eyes and say goodnight.

**xXx  
**

**FBV*FBV*FBV*FBV*FBV**

**xXx  
**

"Oh Road do you really have to go?"

"Haha~ of course I do Allen! The plan will fly without me!"

A boy sat on a ledge at his school's patio, he stared solemnly into the concrete under his feet. He looked back up, pressing his phone into his right ear. He couldn't help but smile gently upon hearing his girlfriend's voice. A voice he'll miss while she's at Paris.

Road, who was on the other line hopped off from the seat she was on and twirled around in her purple baby-doll dress. She giggled into the speaker as she heard her boyfriend continue to whine over the phone.

"It's only for two-three days! I'll be back on Sunday."

"Yeah but that sounds like a real long time."

Road began to rock on her heels, her smile still present as she looked around her before settling her gaze on her father, Sheryl and her uncle, Tyki, who were both getting ready to board. "Get back to class! You're going to miss all of your lunch. You know how you get when you don't eat!" She teased.

Allen chuckled softly, "Hey I'm not _that _bad but okay..."

She giggled again, "Mmhm! Allen, I'll miss you."

Allen's smile grew a lot warmer at her words, "I'll miss you too Road, you have a safe flight and a good time in Paris."

"I will Allen. And don't worry I'll call you when I land okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Buh-bye Allen. I love you~"

"Haha, goodbye Road. Love you too."

* * *

Komui was sitting at his desk bored out of his mind. There were stacks of paperwork that he really should be looking over but he didn't feel like it. For one, it was way too early for him to be even thinking about work.

_Lenalee is probably getting ready for school right about now, maybe I-_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of his office. He stared curiously at the man who barged in without the courtesy of knocking but then smiled in amusement when he saw who it was.

"Ah. Hello again General. What do I owe this visit?"

The "General" strode and took a seat in front of the man's desk without saying a word. He flipped his long red hair back and fixed his glasses before fishing out a cigarette and lighting it, taking in a few puffs.

Komui wasn't bothered by the other's lack of response. Instead he laced his fingers together and settled his chin on them, waiting patiently.

Another blow of smoke. The man titled his head towards Komui and ashed his cigarette within the man's bunny coffee mug witch earned a disturbed look from Komui and he smirked.

Komui rolled his eyes, "Cross why-"

"Allen Walker."

"Pardon?"

"I want you to recruit, Allen Walker."

For some reason that name sounded vaguely familiar to Komui. Where had he heard of that name?

"Who-"

"He's my apprentice."

Komui was taken aback from that piece of information, "wait, how long have you had an apprentice?"

"About eight years or so. Picked him up after Mana Walker died."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes. He was adopted by him. Now the guy is dead and I'm watching the little brat." Cross got up and leaned closer to Komui breathing cigarette smoke into the other's face, "and now I want him to be recruited."

Komui furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, feeling wary over this situation, "have you spoken with Lever-"

"Do you think I care?" Cross snapped.

Komui sighed, "so why should I risk recruiting someone like-"

Again he was interrupted by the proclaimed General, "You wanna know why?" He took out a slip a piece of paper and slid it to Komui discreetly.

The Chinese man looked both pensive and curious as he reached for the little folded piece of paper. He opened it and read the the contents. After doing so he looked grim but reclined back into his chair slipping the piece of paper into one of his pockets.

He stared at Cross with tired resignation and answered, "I see. Very well then."

Cross smirked wider in triumph, "Good. I'll make the arrangements. See you later _Chief."_

Komui shook his head in disbelief, "Right."

...

A girl with pigtails in a school uniform stood outside the doorway of her brother's office viewing him talk with the man she knew as _General Cross_. They were talking about Allen, a fellow classmate of hers and a really good friend.

Her eyes filled with worry and she bit her bottom lip but she left the scene before she could get caught.

If they were discussing what she thought they were discussing then Allen...

* * *

_Lenalee has been acting really weird today. I wonder if she's upset about something._

Allen tried to pay attention to the lesson in class but kept getting distracted by Lenalee who kept sneaking glances at him, which weren't sneaky at all. It was starting to nerve him because he knew there must've been something that bothered her.

But whatever was bothering her must've also had something to do with him except he couldn't remember anything that he had done to upset her.

He momentarily looked back across a few seats where Lenalee sat and caught her staring at him again. She swiftly faced the board and Allen frowned. He really wanted to ask her about her strange behavior. He could do it at lunch after this class but he planned on sneaking off to call Road because she was leaving for Paris today.

Except then the bell rang, the students all got up, ready for their lunch break. Allen too got up and began to gather his things. Out of his peripheral he saw Lenalee approaching and once she was a few steps away he turned to her with an easy going smile gracing his lips.

"Allen." She greeted and smiled herself but she placed her hand on his shoulder and seriously looked into his eyes. "Can we talk? Like talk-talk?"

Ah. So he was right. "Sure." He said and picked up his things and led himself and Lenalee out the room, holding the door open for her.

They walked until they reached the school's patio, they sat on a nearby ledge. Only then did Lenalee start to speak.

"Allen.. is everything okay with you?"

That question honestly surprised Allen, "I should you ask that Lenalee! All day today you've been acting weird, like something is bothering you. And you kept giving me strange looks. Are you upset with me or something?"

"What! No Allen!" Lenalee's hands went to grasp Allen's holding them firmly with hers, "I just... I don't know how to explain it... um, I feel like something has happened. Yeah! So did anything, happen?"

"...Well Road has gone to Paris, actually I was hoping to give her a call before she flies. If that's what you mean."

"Oh." She dropped his hands and faced forward. She pursed her lips in contemplation, "I guess I'm being paranoid for nothing, haha." She said in a strange light tone that it nerved Allen somehow.

"Lenalee are you sure that-"

"Everything's fine Allen!" She waved it off easily, "like I said, just me being paranoid. My sixth sense must be off or something. But hey, if anything happens, it'll be okay. Okay?"

"Um, sure I'll keep that in mind, thanks Lenalee."

She smiled sweetly before standing, "well I'll leave you here to talk with your _girlfriend_." She giggled when Allen blushed and then walked off towards the cafeteria.

As Allen stared at her retreating back he couldn't stop himself from questioning her strange behavior and the things she said.

_If anything happens, it'll be okay._

* * *

"Holy shit!"

Allen was never the type to swear or curse but at the given situation it seemed to fit. He clutched at his seat hard when Cross gave another sharp turn. He could hear the screech of wheel against cement.

He had a pretty normal weekend so far. Didn't do much but stayed around his house until Sunday evening when he realized that he needed to get groceries.

But the moment he was done and stepped out of the store, two men in dark black cloaks came at him, taking his bought food and pinning him against the alley wall asking all sort of ludicrous questions that Allen didn't understand. Who knows what would've happen if it weren't for Cross showing up. He beat the two cloaked guys with ease, grabbed Allen, threw him into his car and they both sped off.

Allen thought it was over when he noticed that the guys were chasing them! Thus his current situation right now.

Allen lunged forward because the chasers rammed their car into the back of Cross's and he began to let out a string of curses for damaging his precious baby.

"Cross who are these guys! Why are they after us!" Allen tried to keep his voice calm but failed, he was so freaked out by what was going on.

And he only felt worse when Cross turned to him with a strange dangerous smirk as he said, "they aren't after us. They're after _you."_

_What the hell._

"What the hell!" In Allen's opinion this was an appropriate response.

"Calm down and shut up. I'll lose them so don't worry." With that promise Cross picked up speed and began racing down the streets.

Allen stopped his questioning for now and prayed that Cross knew what he was doing. He would occasionally look behind him to see if they were still being tailed, which they were but Cross didn't relent. They swerved madly around other cars, they were constantly being honked at. They almost crashed four times already, two with other cars, one a bus bench, and another with an old lady.

"Hags gotta stay off the street." Cross grumbled.

The other guys were doing a remarkable job in keeping up with them and Allen couldn't help but wonder, "where are the cops?"

"It's Sunday. Don't worry about it."

Allen didn't understand what that meant so he ignored it and instead replied,"we still haven't lost those guys, it's been like ten minutes." Allen looked back again, "Woah, they are so close!"

Cross briefly glanced back and scowled."You're right. Hang on kid." Then he muttered mutely to the car, "sorry baby."

"Wait. What?" Allen did not need an answer because the sudden stop that Cross gave did not give anyone enough time to react. The other car crashed into theirs making them lung forward again, the force was great enough to deploy their own airbags and Allen was suddenly suffocated until he heard a pop. As it deflated he saw a pocket knife in Cross's hand. There was a look of intense irritation on the man's face but Allen stopped dwelling on it because they were taking off again.

"There. We finally lost them."

That was a good thing but Allen felt terrible.

Within another ten minutes they pull up into the garage of their apartment complex. Cross slammed his car door shut taking out a cigarette and hastily lighting it. When Allen got out he heard Cross give out a low whistle.

"Damn, a lot more damage than I thought. Man I'm in trouble."

"Trouble?" Allen snapped, "what you did was insane! And why? Why were those guys apparently after me. What the hell is going on!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"NO! What's going on! Who are those guys!"

Cross grit his teeth in annoyance but answered anyway, "They're called CROW, they work for the same organization as I do."

"What? Then why did th-"

"Like I said they were after you, not me. Which is why I'm now in trouble I guess."

"So you're one of those guys?"

"No. Those guys are sorta apart of a more private group that works for a man partly in charge of our organization therefore they too are apart of the organization."

"Then what are you?"

"Let's just say I'm what they call a General. Now look you'll find out more about this when I take you there."

Allen's eyes widened, "what! Where?"

Cross sighed, increasingly aggravated. "The Black Order and it's where you'll join-"

"Join? I'm not joining anything!"

"You don't have a choice here-"

"I think I do! I'm not going to join your crazy 'Black Order.'"

Allen took a step back because Cross grew ominous as a dark smile stretched across his lips, like a demon of some sort. "Oh really? So you're just gonna walk out here and pretend everything is normal, hm? I'll let you know that you've been living a lie that your precious Mana created. You know nothing of what Innocence truly is. The last half hour you witnessed is what this city is made up about. Madness. Constant madness shielded by things your deluded little mind blocks. But they won't stop, they'll keep coming after you. And if you dare try to resist this then it'll turn out ugly for you in the end."

"No!" Allen shouted back which amazed the both of them, for he usually never had the audacity to do so. "You're wrong! I will leave here and live normal-"

"Listen kid, there's nothing you can do about it... This is the real city of Innocence."

"Shut up!" Allen couldn't take it anymore. He stormed off leaving Cross in the garage and took off in any sort direction which within the hour would lead him to the bridge...

**xXx  
**

**FBV*FBV*FBV*FBV*FBV**

**xXx  
**

Allen startles awake with a sharp intake of air. He glances around, immediately confused by his current position but it takes a few short moments for his mind to start reeling again and calms down, realizing that he must've fallen asleep at the park.

He rests his head back on the cool bark and takes out his phone to glance at the time. 1:32 am. Damn, he's been asleep for a few hours. Allen briefly thinks that he should head on home which gets overridden by a bitter '_what home?' _and a scoff.

But there isn't any other place he could go to, at least for tonight since it really is late. Besides, he doubts Cross will let him inside after his storm out.

He sighs and shuts his eyes, drowsiness still settled in his muscles, guess he'll just camp out in the park for the night.

Allens begins to shift into a more comfortable position but before he can lay down a bright white light blinds him.

He instantly stands to his feet, hands shielding his eyes, looking into the direction of the idiot who decided to park their car right where he's at. C'mon it's a NO PARKING zone!

Someone steps out, Allen of course can't distinguish a face because of the strong lighting so all he sees is a silhouette of a man and of another apparently, taking notice of the other guy stepping out of the vehicle.

The two begin to approach him, wary, Allen takes a step back and another because the two guys continue to head right in his direction.

If it were not of his recent experiences Allen would've politely question the two but instead it doesn't take him more than two seconds to know that if he stays here it won't end nicely for him.

So he kicks his heel in the other direction and takes off running into the woods.

There's shouting coming from behind him, things like "hey!", "after him!", and "get that little fucker!" but he's actually grateful for that because it only encourages to run faster.

The blinding light now shines through the scattered trees making his predators see him more easily in the contrast, telling him that he's going to need to run even faster than before now.

He sees a clearing up ahead and if his navigation is correct, which it never usually is but he's positive on this one, then he's coming up to the Heavens-Vengeance Bridge the same one he past by earlier. Now, Allen has two choices; one, he can try to lose him in the woods but the fact that he himself could get lost and who knows what else is hiding within the trees makes him rethink of the second option. So then there's option two, he heads straight for the clearing and to the bridge, he can try to run down the roads where hopefully there's at least one car driving by. He can try to stop them and ask for help and those guys wouldn't try to pursue him if there's a witness, right? Of course there's always the chance that they catch up to him before anyone comes by.

It's a risk that he's willing to take, it's the only chance he's got to survive. With that decided he pounds off to the Heaven-Vengeance Bridge.

He jumps over a protruding tree root and looks back quickly to see if he can spot his chasers. Turns out there's two more guys tailing him, a total of four, chasing him down for God-only-knows-why! Really, what did he do to deserve this? But the question of whether or not those guys were just like the ones that attacked him and Cross on earlier caught up to speed with Allen. Why else would people be after him? It makes sense! Damn Cross.

Well he didn't have the time right now to dwell on the reason or on cursing his guardian because those guys were catching up to him.

All Allen hears are the sounds of the sticks and twigs breaking under his feet, the occasional squish of mud when he splutters into them, his heavy panting that's almost at the point of hyperventilation, and a continuous chorus of "little fucker!" coming from one of his predators. Well Allen may not be an athlete but this adrenaline of fear is a strong motivator for him to be like one so he presses forward, snapping at the branches in his way, letting them scrape and scratch up his arms, leaving them to mark on his skin.

_Take longer strides, breathe deeper breaths, keep pushing._

At least he's agile and not the clumsy type, last thing he needs is to-

Trip. Which he inevitably just did except the sudden spike of pain in the back of his head before he falls proves that it might have not been the case.

He glares and takes a step forward, only to realize he's on the ground again because of the awful pain resounding from the back of his head. He tries to get up but is bashed down again with a rather large rock and now his vision is distorted.

Allen feels coolness of the grass as the dirt smears against his face. Off to his left the moon surfaces from its hiding spot behind the bridge, and he turns just in time to see a flash of a black.

A guy appears at the top of the hill, right in front of the bridge. He wasn't that far away, just removed from the scene, just standing at the top as if were natural; some sort of high place above, looking down upon at the rest of the world.

He looks like a shadow, dressed in all black, but the street lights from over the bridge gives a strange golden milky aura around the man, preventing Allen from seeing the man's face and yet somehow he feels as if they're making solid eye contact. It's a strange feeling but yes, he can feel the other's eyes connecting with his.

The man breaks their gaze, leaning against the the wall of the bridge. There are a pair of wings painted just behind where he's standing. And strangely enough _that guy _looks somehow... holy, but-

A sharp tug on his hair pulls him to his knees and tilting his head back, making him stare up at the deep dark abyss of the sky. But then a white cloth smothers over his nose and mouth and Allen panics. He jerks his body, twists and turns and tries to pull back from the assailant. It's not until he kicks back into a shin and butts the top of his head into a chin that the man lets him go, cursing at him.

Allen staggers back and breathes deeply from the breath he's been holding but some of the toxins are in his system, he can tell by the way he can't make a clear picture of anything and how he sways back and forth. _Shit, _he's disoriented, this is really bad.

_He's scared._

He tries to turn and run away but someone grabs him by his shirt and it tears, Allen tries to pull back but another grabs him and there's another sound of ripping. Allen doesn't stop though, he wildly throws his arms out hoping to land any hits on these bastards, that is until one of them punches him in the kidneys from behind. He's not given the privilege to fall, they hold him up by the arms and one guy backhands him. His teeth knock together, his cheek stings, and his gums bleed out because of the brass knuckles the man used. But he ignores that once the man starts punching him up the stomach, the steel digging into him probably breaking skin and it only stops when he vomits up blood.

They drop him face first into the ground, over red flowers that he recognizes of what must be poppies. One of the flowers that Road actually happens to like.

Except he hates how he sees blood in the red poppies, sees death in all the flowers. He hates how he feels terror in their scent, feels graves in the coolness of the petals. The coldness and hysteria were ripping his mind and numbing his senses. _He hates it._

The bastards begin stomping on his back and legs, he feels his right shoulder being dislocated or worse, broken. "We're going to have fun with this little fucker" one of the guys sneer and all four of attackers gang up at him at once, kicking and pounding him into the ground. Allen can feel something wet against his stomach and it takes him a moment to realize it's probably his blood that he coughed up or from some other injury that he's only now aware of.

That mysterious guy glances down and again their eyes meet. He half wants to punch these bastards bloody, half wants to mouth 'help' to that guy and hope he'll know what he's talking about.

That guy doesn't look like he knows that he's down here, near death, attacked up by these four bastards. Looks too calm for that but maybe it's because he's a bastard just like the ones pummeling him to death, an ignorant bastard. Or maybe, Allen wishes -not hope. Never hope in a hopeless situation- maybe it's just his imagination.

Not that Allen can really see _that guy_, he just_ feels _it. The only thing Allen that he really sees are dizzying, blending images. But he also doesn't need to see to be able to know what's going to happen next.

These guys are going to hurt him.

No, they are going to kill him.

And he cannot escape.

Despite that sick realization, he isn't afraid now. He isn't afraid of dying.

The only thing he is feeling right now is anger, rage. First at Cross because he can't help but feel that this is somehow his fault. At himself for being so weak, so naive, so fucking foolish! And at that guy! Who just stands there and watches...

No, instead he's smiling! Allen can feel it.

Allen turns his head again with an effort, even though he knows his vision is so far gone he might not be able to see that guy anyway. But he still turns his head, and yeah, the world has gone black and spotty, distorted and yet disconcerting surreal as if everything he's viewing was like a dream. He can still see the bridge, he can see the graffiti walls where that guy is standing in front of, the painted wings were right behind him, but then...

No boy. There's nothing.

He's there though -or was- but Allen knows he saw him no matter how bad his eyesight is. He's somewhere just standing there, calm as can be, under empyrean light.

But there's nothing. There's a slow pause then a sudden fill of rushing air and the sound of metal clashing against metal. There's the Heavens-Vengeance Bridge. There's _that guy_, smiling...

_But_ nothing.

Screams.

Nothing.

* * *

It was dark out and the air smelled of flowers... (but)

_His blood stains the flowers, his breathing turning into gargles._

* * *

_In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
Between the crosses, row on row,  
That mark our place; and in the sky  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly  
Scarce heard amid the guns below.  
_

_We are the Dead. Short days ago  
We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved, and were loved, and now we lie  
In Flanders fields.  
_

_Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
To you from failing hands we throw  
The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
If ye break faith with us who die  
We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
In Flanders fields._

_-John McCrae  
_

* * *

That be the end of chapter one! Well for the first session it will only be two chapters, this one and the next which is called _Vantage of 72 Hours. _It will somewhat parallel this chapter in structure. I put that poem at the end because I felt like it somewhat fits to the situation, if you really think about it.

Please review! I would immensely appreciate it~ And really, I wanna know what people think. Need to know whether or not I continue with this...

Anyways until next time! (Let's all hope)

Take care~


End file.
